


And They Weren't Roommates!

by littlebluespacemoth



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 4.8 update, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Some fighting, a little angsty, actually they aren't, and they were ROOMMATES, because this is after dex moves into the basement, but still uses he/him pronouns, dex is an introvert, dex is nonbinary, nursey is an extrovert, nursey learns what an introvert is, oh my god they were roommates, slight discussion of gender?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluespacemoth/pseuds/littlebluespacemoth
Summary: This takes place after the 4.8 update where Dex moves into the basement because Nursey is driving him crazy.





	And They Weren't Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've posted anything, but since then, I've gotten into a lot of different things, like OMGCheckPlease! which is an amazing webcomic.  
> I love NurseyDex because I can relate to Dex so fucking hard and I made him nonbinary because I'm nonbinary (I use they/them pronouns, but Dex keeps using he/him because you know what that's how it works for some people  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Nursey is already a weird roommate-- long before his 'sports injury' he left food in weird places, forgot to pick up after himself, and kept asking Dex to do him favors while Dex tried to study.  
But now.  
Now, Nursey is milking his ‘sports injury’-- it’s his go to excuse, like, “Oh Dex, I can’t put on a shirt because of my cast, from my sports injury… it’s too difficult.” Not that it ever stopped him from not wearing a shirt before and Dex is not able to motherfucking deal with a shirtless Nursey constantly demanding his attention.  
It’s after he spends his precious free time building up an area around his bed that is just his-- a fortress of solitude-- and Nursey still manages to invade his space that he loses it.  
“AAAAGGGGGGH!” he screams out of pure frustration. He bursts into the kitchen. “He wins! He’s defeated me! I’m moving into the basement. Into the darkness.”  
Bitty and Ford don’t seem surprised, but he doesn’t stick around long to properly gage their reactions.  
Dex spends the afternoon dragging his mattress and most of his things down the stairs into the basement. He knows that this might seem a bit extreme, and he feels like he’s pushing too hard to stay in a space where he’s not exactly welcome, but at this point he doesn't even care. The gender-neutral dorm at Samwell, Wellington Hall, constantly smells like weed and is full of pretentious social justice warriors who don't like him-- not just because he came off as a conservative asshole, but because he isn’t ‘trans’ enough. Really, they were all just mad that he was assigned male at birth and still used he/him pronouns, regardless of the fact that Dex identified as non-binary. He felt more estranged living in Wellington Hall last year than he does living in the Haus this year, so he is going to stay at the Haus goddamn it.  
“This works,” he mutters to himself. “I can sleep down here, and hopefully it won’t get too cold, and the mold won’t affect me that much. I can spend my time in the kitchen, like I did last year, and spend more time at the library, where Nursey will not be, and if he is, he will at least be wearing a goddamn shirt.”  
He sighs, and carefully stretched out on his mattress, intending to take a pre-dinner nap, when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs.  
He sighs again because he knows exactly who it is.  
“Hey,” says Nursey.  
Dex grunts in response.  
“Is this… really necessary? Like… this feels like a husband and wife kind of argument where the wife gets mad and makes the husband sleep on the couch except, well you chose to sleep on the couch, metaphorically, of course, and like, I’m not trying to enforce gender roles or heteronormativity or anything like that, I just--”  
“Nursey,” Dex interrupts. “This is kind of the reason that I moved down here, dude.”  
“Huh?”  
Dex sighs-- again-- and sits up. “Look,” he says, running his hands through his hair and pointedly not looking at Nursey, “I think that we’ve started to get along--”  
“I agree!” Nursey says, his eyes wide.  
“But,” Dex continues, and frowns when Nursey seems to deflate, “but there are a couple things that you do that kind of drive me… insane. I really don’t want to come across as a dick here, but like, since your injury, you’ve been asking me for a lot of favors while I’m trying to study, and you’re leaving more stuff in weird spaces, and you’re constantly invading my space. I feel… kind of overwhelmed and frustrated when you do these things, and I don’t want to yell, because I thought we had moved on from that, so I removed myself from the situation.”  
“Oh.”  
“Uh. Yeah… sorry.”  
Nursey doesn’t seem to know what to say, and Dex feels obligated to fill the awkward silence that he’s now created.  
“Look, dude, I still want to be bros, I really want to get along, that’s why I moved down here.”  
“Uhuh….” Nursey stares off into the distance. “Do I really overwhelm and frustrate you that much?” he asks suddenly.  
“I mean… it’s only really been a problem since you broke your arm.” Dex blushes and says, “I like spending time with you…” he frowns, “but right now I feel like you don’t respect my boundaries. Ever since you broke your arm you’ve been more...”  
“Clingy?” Nursey offers.  
Dex rolls his eyes. “I didn’t want to use that word.”  
“I mean… that’s basically what you’re trying to say though isn’t it?” Nursey crosses his arms.  
“No, for the love of-- look. Look, just listen. It’s okay to be… clingy. I like that you’re clingy, and I’m clingy too sometimes.”  
“Sure, Jan.”  
“No, I mean it, I like spending time with you, I like that you want my attention, and I usually want yours, but... I’m an introvert. I need time alone. From everyone.”  
“Oh,” Nursey says, dumbly because he just got it. Dex smiles a little because it seems like Nursey might just understand now.  
“So… like, when you’re at your desk, or in bed, I should try not to bother you.”  
“Yes,” Dex sighs, relieved. “And, look, I’ll make an effort to be less cranky.”  
“What? You can’t change your emotions like that!”  
“I mean, you’re right. But like, I was thinking I could try to schedule my alone time for when you’re not around, or go to the library more often or something.”  
“I guess… and I’ll try to be a bit more understanding. And like, I won’t leave pie underneath your bed next time… I was kind of on like, really strong pain killer when I did that, so.”  
Dex rolls his eyes, because of course. “Sounds good.”  
“Okay…” Nursey doesn’t to know what to say. “So you like my attention, huh?” he asks, remembering how he had felt when Dex had said that.  
“Shut up,” Dex blushes. He pulls his blanket over his head and stands up.  
“Do you like me enough to… move back in with me?”  
“Sure,” Dex shrugs, letting the blanket fall to his shoulders  
“Enough to get Bitty to make me a blueberry pie?”  
“Sure, that won’t be too hard to do.”  
“How about to--”  
“Dude, I like you enough to do just about anything for you,” Dex interrupts, not really in control of his mouth because what the fuck? Did he just say? And god, what are the implications? He hopes that Nursey’s mind doesn’t go any place too dirty.  
“Oh. Enough that you would…” and Dex sighs because he’s pretty sure that he’s about to get made fun of. “Enough that you would kiss me?” Nursey asks, and Dex feels about ready to cry because he did not need his feelings made fun of, especially not after opening up to Nursey.  
“Nurse-” Dex says, and Nurse hears it in his voice that he’s mad and hurt.  
“Because I like you enough to kiss you,” Nursey says quickly before Dex decides to punch him.  
“Oh.” The blanket falls from Dex’s shoulders and pools around his feet.  
“Uh, yeah,” Nursey says, scratching his head, and he is definitely blushing.  
“Um… well, why don’t you?” Dex asks, his face redder than the reddest lobster.  
“I- oh. Yes. That would be…” Nursey seems to hesitate, but he’s still leaning forward. “Umm.”  
“Uh…” Dex trails off, because wow this is awkward. But fuck that. He leans forward just a little more and hey, what do you know, they’re kissing.  
Nursey is a wonderful kisser, because of course he is, and Dex feels his heart soar. He puts his hands on Nursey’s chest and goodness, how did he not notice that Nursey is not wearing a shirt? His skin is so warm and smooth. Nursey steps forward, but trips over the blanket around Dex’s feet and they both fall backwards onto the mattress.  
“Ha… convenient,” Nursey says.  
“Shut up,” Dex says, rolling his eyes fondly before pulling him back into a kiss.  
When Bitty calls them up for dinner, they don’t hear him, because they’re too absorbed in each other, and Bitty is scarred when he comes down to get them because neither of them have clothes on.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I did this instead of studying and I didn't read it over that much so hopefully everything is written as it should be. Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
